Sleep II
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Después de la muerte de Saga, una inquietante aparición interrumpe el descanso de Kanon.


_(Para un reto de Halloween basado en temas ya dados. Posible continuación a Sleep. Kanon x Saga, menciones de incesto. Kanon x Kasa. Ares.)_

* * *

_**Sleep II**_

* * *

Aspiró por la nariz, sacudió la cabeza en un movimiento irreflexivo antes de entreabrir los ojos, parpadear dos veces y comenzar a analizar la oscuridad.

Reconoció su propio despertar debido a la alta aprensión de sus sentidos, entrenados por las malas a reconocer el peligro sin siquiera estar consciente. Enarcó las cejas, expandió su cosmos sutilmente para sondear sus alrededores, y conforme percibía todo en orden se fue levantando de la cama. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso siempre frío del pilar, el tirón que le había extraído del sueño volvió con renovada fuerza. La comunicación era directa a su cosmos, tan sutil y quebradiza que un poco menos y podría despedirla como jugarreta de su imaginación.

No sería la primera vez que sus memorias amenazaran con cobrar vida. Pero sí era la primera vez que sucedía mientras tenía sus ojos abiertos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó su cabello con frustración, sacando un resoplido antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Pausó sólo para jalar la playera que descansaba sobre una silla, y se la colocó mientras avanzaba, simplemente porque la temperatura estaba anormalmente baja. Alabó su propia decisión de haber decidido dormir en pants esa noche y no en ropa interior.

Empujó la puerta del pilar que nunca rechinaba ni se atoraba. Todo en el santuario marino permanecía siempre como nuevo, desde que el cosmos de Poseidón lo reconstruyera años atrás, después de que Kanon pisó el místico lugar por primera vez.

Al poner un pie fuera de su usurpada morada, lo sorprendió una bruma anormalmente densa. En _este_ mundo no había mucho que él desconociera, lo había hecho suyo desde que Dragón marino lo vistió aquel primer día, aceptando sus mentiras. Por lo tanto, la novedad del aire cargado de gris al grado de imposibilitarle ver más lejos de un metro, arreció el ritmo de su sangre y reanimó la suspicacia que le había acompañado durante sus primeros momentos tras despertar.

Volteó hacia un lado y otro y al mismo tiempo se empeñó en captar con su cosmos aquello que no podía ver. La triza de cosmoenergía que rebotaba con la suya continuaba siendo difusa, imposible de interpretar, hasta que una figura comenzó a definirse entre la bruma, frente a él. Su familiaridad le despertó alivio e irritación por igual.

—No te llamé.

No obstante, quizás era buena idea que hubiera venido. Podría usarlo para drenar la tensión formada durante los últimos minutos. Ya que estaba aquí y se veía _así_, no iba a desaprovechar. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa incipiente y torcida, y en cuestión de un segundo rememoró cada turbio encuentro con su «hermano» aquí bajo las olas; ratos invaluables que le permitían olvidarse por completo de lo que existía en la superficie.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los vahos se movieron por una brisa sin origen lo suficiente como para que Kanon divisara el rostro del visitante, que se acercaba con calma y seguridad, sus movimientos fluidos y silenciosos, sin esfuerzo alguno.

No era como debía ser. Kasa podía portar un perfecto disfraz de su fallecido gemelo, pero no había manera de que imitara su porte y las dimensiones encerradas en su mirada.

Kanon palideció. Su rostro se trancó en un gesto desencajado, y por puro instinto atinó a dar medio paso atrás antes de que fuera congelado no por su propio pavor, sino por el repentino poderío del cosmos de _Saga_.

Sus labios se abrieron con un temblor, pero no llegó a decir nada. El otro tampoco abrió la boca, pero Kanon lo escuchó claramente.

—¿Has estado pensando en mí?

Kanon intentó negar con la cabeza —mentir, como primer instinto—. Reconoció la inmovilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Era provocada por _él_, y con ello venía un frío brutal a nivel óseo que no coincidía con el clima de su hábitat; lo remontó a la sensación que lo invadió las primeras veces que entrevió en Saga algo más que Saga.

Kanon se aferró a la idea de no haber despertado en ningún momento. Estaba siendo víctima de una pesadilla anormalmente irreal que no podría durar mucho más…, Saga volvería a ser no más que un recuerdo. Su hermano yacía pudriéndose en tierra griega, repitió como mantra.

—¿No te importó lo que me sucedió?

_¿El morir? Lo elegiste tú mismo._

Saga sonrió con pesadumbre. Pese a lo sencillo, fue un gesto poderoso. El miedo de Kanon dio lugar a la furia que había estado guardada en él desde que era un chiquillo, y que se había venido alimentando progresiva y certeramente, conteniéndose hasta que llegara el momento preciso para estallar. Siempre ideó que tendría que ser frente a Saga, nadie más era merecedor de su impacto. No obstante...

—Es demasiado tarde. Ya no existo.

Era lo de menos. Su venganza recaería sobre el mundo que lo vio nacer.

—No puedes solo.

_Siempre pude solo, Saga._

Sobrevivió las crueles tradiciones del santuario, aguantó vivir como un paria, y salió vivo del encarnizado enfrentamiento que sirvió para que la armadura lo dictaminara _insuficiente_.

_Estoy aquí._

Fuera de Sunión. Respirando. Esta pesadilla era nada. Ansió carcajearse, opacar el inadmisible dolor con la euforia que creyó sentir el día que el cosmos de Saga se apagó.

—¿Solo? No siempre…

Encender su cosmos fue completamente inútil, Kanon no pudo voltear ni retroceder. Continuó bajo la imposición de su etéreo y pálido acompañante, obligado a encerrarse dentro de su propio banco de memorias mientras aquél desentrañaba las más antiguas e inofensivas, dulcificantes; las _peores_, porque chocaban con todo lo que Kanon había construido. Con Dragón marino y su misión.

_«Kanon, es hora de despertar»_, en una voz pequeña, de amable autoridad, proveniente de alguien con la responsabilidad de proteger una vida que completaba a la suya, encima de asegurar su propia supervivencia en un sitio que exigía más de lo que un humano podía dar.

Y el mismo eco años después, el sonido exhausto y tembloroso, con toda aquella autoridad perdida, después de la primera noche que Kanon decidió que no iban simplemente a dormir.

Kanon sintió una caricia rodando sobre su mejilla, pero Saga no había movido un músculo, simplemente permanecía cerca de él, sus perfiles perfectamente alineados y el diáfano verde de sus ojos haciendo lucir a la perdición atractiva.

_Déjame moverme._

Necesitaba alcanzar sus labios. Ya no estaba pensando en si era un espíritu, una alucinación, un mero sueño creado por culpas putrefactas. Aquella necesidad subió dentro de él en una marea vertiginosa, y el pánico no fue por todo lo que no comprendía, por todo lo que sentía y odiaba sentir, sino por no poder concretar la acción de un beso.

Kanon despertó creyendo que el mundo temblaba.

No se movió. Permaneció con los ojos clavados en el techo. Tardó largos momentos en reconocer la diferencia entre el estado mental de la noche anterior y el de hoy. Estaba seguro de que el sombrío encuentro de la noche anterior sí había sucedido; al menos era claro que había salido de su habitación, pues tenía puesta la playera, pero no recordaba cómo había vuelto a la cama.

Intentó impulsarse hacia arriba con planes de ir a lavarse la cara y sacudirse la sensación viscosa dentro de su cabeza, pero la gravedad fue invencible. Trató de no desesperar, se dijo a sí mismo que poco a poco su consciencia regresaría… Sin embargo, lo que creyó efecto de un terror nocturno se alargó durante varios minutos de incompleto silencio que contenía el palpitar atrabancado de su corazón, hasta que, sin comandarlo sobre sí mismo, Kanon se levantó.

Entonces pensó en Saga; en la mitad de vida que Saga llevó de esta manera, y entendió por qué había recurrido a ese tipo de final, y por qué pequeños cambios se arremolinaron en Saga hasta conjurar lo que Kanon juzgó como una maldad manipulable.

El cosmos de Kanon se encendió con un llamado imponente, tan poderoso que podría haber retado fácilmente al Géminis de otros tiempos. Dragón marino acudió a vestirlo sin demora, y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios fue lo único que quedó visible bajo el casco. _Una sensación familiar._

Kanon anduvo por parajes que convenían en lo desértico y lo paradisíaco, hasta que algunos chispeos cerca de una formación de corales lo atrajeron hacia lo que resultó ser una pequeña charca de agua dulce. Se acercó lo suficiente para asomarse altivamente y apreciar su reflejo. _Igual que antes, como debía ser._

La imagen de mechones de cabello negro onduló con los movimientos de los peces.


End file.
